


lo que la bruja logro

by beluneliend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Stiles Stilinski, Female Stiles Stilinski, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beluneliend/pseuds/beluneliend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>stiles es hechizada por una bruja y la manada tiene que resolverlo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. el principio

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste

\--------------------------------------- stiles  
Porque será que siempre término sola en este embrollo, mi mejor amigo siempre me deja tirada pero esta vez se pasó, dejarme en esta cueva abandonada sin protección ni nada, que con mi suerte aparece hasta una mosca avecina, nap mi suerte es muy pero muy escasa  
Pero como siempre solo me faltaba que la bruja este en la cueva ehh tal vez si? No no lo creo ya me vio.  
“pero que tenemos aquí, si es la perra del pack jajaja que acaso te dejaron sola pobre sita jajajaja” maldita bruja  
“no soy la perra de nadie para tu información” yo y mi gran bocota metiéndome en problemas  
“tal vez me sirvas para algo mocosa” okey ya me estoy asustando  
\--------------------------------------------- el pack  
Isaac mira para todos lados “ehhhhhh chicos donde esta stiles”  
Scott deja de mirar a Allison para ver alrededor “ehhh no se creó que se quedó en la cueva ¿por?  
Erica le grita “EN LA CUEVA CON LA BRUJA “todos salen corriendo para allá


	2. Chapter 2

\---------------------------------------------------Peter  
Salimos corriendo a la cueva pero cuando cerca escuchamos una risa que definitivamente no era de stiles yo empecé a correr más fuerte, no quiero que le pase nada a mi compañera y me parece que no soy el único, Derek esta igual.  
\-------------------------------------------------- Derek   
Por favor que no sea la risa de la bruja, por favor que Stiles no esté dentro, por favor no quiero perder a Stiles también. Peter salió corriendo hacia la cueva, yo no espera más y lo seguí.  
Los dos compartimos compañera, fue confuso al principio pero cuando le preguntamos a Deaton nos dijo que era muy normal que entre los lobos compartan compañero, lo rara era que el compañero sea compartido entre familiares prácticamente directos.  
Se escuchó el grito de stiles dentro de la cueva, acelera a todo lo que daba con la manada pisándonos los talones   
\-------- El pack   
Cuando llegamos a la cueva vimos un luz verde empecé a preocuparme.  
\-----------------------------------------------------Stiles  
Me sentí rara como si estuviera flotando en agua, pero me dolía mucho la espalda como si estuvieran sacándome los huesos para fuera o peor que algo estaba saliendo para fuera.  
Para que mentir después de esto espeto que esos cachorros las van a pagar sin contar a esos dos que no sirven para nada, más le vale a sourwolf que me compre una dotación infinita de papas fritas.  
Me sentí a la deriva como en sueño el cual no me dejaba levantarme y lo último que escuche fue el grito de Derek y Peter a la distancia llamándome


	3. Chapter 3

Prov stiles   
Me duele mucho la cabeza y la espalda siento qué se me parta a la mitad puedo escuchar a los chicos gritando mi nombre pero la verdad tengo muchooo sueño.

Prov pack   
Vimos como a stiles la rodeaba una luz verde.  
Se le empezó a abrir la espalda para ver como dos cosas que parecían se abran paso rompiendo la piel.  
Nos quedamos en shock, nadie se movía solo podíamos mirar lo que sucedia. 

Prov stiles   
Me sentía en una nube sólo qué veía todo negro, y me estaba dando miedo.  
A lo lejos una luz blanca pero era muy pequeña, corrí hacia ella lo mas rápido qué pude sin que se me salga un pulmón, cosa impresionante aria al entrenador Finstock ogulloso.  
Cuando estuve cerca me di cuenta que era un lago pero por dentro había como hilos dorados qué me hicieron acordar a el pack ¿Como la estarán pasando?¿Me van a extrañar? Hablando de eso ¿DONDE ESTOY?


	4. todo cambia

Prob Stiles 

Cuando toque los hilos sentí como un hormigueo, trate de acercarme mas pero de repente dos hilos salidos de entre los demás, me rodearon sentí una calidez como si estuviera en casa, pero cuando estaba por tocarlos todo se apagó es como si me estuviera desvaneciendo y de repente como si fuera lo mas normal que el piso se cállese y yo quedara suspendida en el aire pero veo QUE INCLUSO ESTANDO DONDE ehhh  
¿DONDE MIERDA ESTOY JODER?!!!!   
Me siento muy sola extraño a los cachorros y a el sourwolf y bueno también a ese zombie con complejo de enredadera, los necesito de verdad, los quiero acá aunque pensándolo bien ellos me dejaron con la bruja en la cueva malditos hijos de la gran ¿QUE ES ESE RUIDO? chicos vengan tengoooo miedooo... chicos quiero llorar, no se que hacer.

Prob pack

Cuando llegamos a la cueva nos quedamos pasmados. Esa era stiles pero muy, muy distinta parecía, no mejor dicho era un ángel?

Le habían crecido enormes alas blancas, su piel parecía haberse vuelto de porcelana- ya que sus lunares resaltaban con mayor intensidad- su pelo usualmente recogido en una colita, estaba suelto y enmarcando su rostro. Nos quedamos mirando hasta que Derek avanzo y nos hizo reaccionar. Corrimos a ayudarla pero por alguna razón no podíamos llegar a ella...


End file.
